


Not Tonight

by Sidnea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loki Betrayal, Thanos Attacks, True Love's Everything Else, True Love's Kiss, Virgins on the eve of battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9154129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidnea/pseuds/Sidnea
Summary: Steve and the rest of the disenfranchised heroes find themselves called upon to save humanity against an unbeatable foe. Thor has returned with tragic news. Loki has betrayed Midgard and Asgard, alike. His actions bringing Wanda's nightmare vision for Tony to reality. Wanda has seen the end of those she holds dear and none can escape what the future holds for them on the morrow. Our favorite couple steal what is left of the here-and-now to live like there will be a tomorrow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to GlynnIsta8 for her wonderful work in beta-reading this little bit o' smut. I had to get this out of my head so I could write the next chapter of All the Idols Are Torn. Enjoy!

Darcy was waiting for him. Sitting back ramrod straight, head bowed and her petite frame illuminated by the harsh fluorescent lighting of his room. He felt his heart twist in his chest. She was achingly beautiful. She was wearing her bright knit cap and scarf in the chill air of the underground compound. Her eyes focused on her fidgeting hands as she waited for him to speak. She was nervous. Her body’s trembling spoke her fear of rejection.

“Hi,” Steve murmured. He stepped fully into his room and shut the door firmly behind him. She jumped when he spoke and seemed shocked when she looked up and saw him standing in front of his closed door. Didn’t she know he would never reject her? He couldn't.

Slowly, he moved a hand to the lock on the door, making sure that she was aware of the deliberate movement. Steve tensed as her eyes widened. He relaxed when her frightened blue eyes met his and she nodded her assent. Her pink tongue slipped out, wetting her dark-red painted lips. The sight tightened his body and Steve flicked the lock. The sound of metal on metal was loud in the room. It sounded ominous. It was inevitable.

“I—I know you didn’t invite—,” Darcy babbled. “We’re just friends—almost just acquaintances, really.” 

Steve frowned. Stepping toward the bed where she sat he cupped her cheek and pressed his thumb to her lips, quieting her unsure prattle of words. “I think we’re more than friends,” he told her quietly. His words wrung a strangled, almost-sob from the depths of her chest. 

Their gazes locked. The shimmering tears of sadness and regret on her beautiful face broke his heart a little more. Steve felt burning behind his eyes and he knew that his eyes brimmed with tears, too. Feeling undone, Steve dropped to his knees in front of her.

“Don’t cry,” he ordered her firmly. “Not tonight.” His voice gravelly with long-denied emotions. Pushing his large fingers into her hair, Steve used his thumbs to gently brush her tears from her cheeks. Darcy mirrored his movements, her cool fingers soft along his wet cheeks.

They sat staring intently into the eyes of the other- seeing deeper than anyone else ever had, seeing the future they both wanted unspooling before them, tangled and knotted with what was to be. They spent long moments thinking of forever, promises and tiny pieces of their love, waiting-to-be. 

“Not tonight,” Darcy agreed, a fresh wave of tears spilling even as her words were spoken. 

“No,” he nodded, smiling encouragingly. Slowly, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. It was clumsy and tentative. Remembering what Natasha said after she’d kissed him, Steve regretted not taking the time to practice as the red head suggested. Their noses bumped and Steve flushed, embarrassed. “Sorry,” he apologized. “I’m not really good at this.”

“It's perfect,” Darcy sighed, assuring him. She blushed. Her hair was a mess- her knit cap missing, knocked off by his ardent fingers, tears from earlier drying on her cheeks and her eyes now glassy for more pleasant reasons.

Steve smiled, her words giving him the courage to try again. Moving slowly, he brushed his lips across Darcy’s once and then twice. On the second pass over her full lips Steve let his tongue slip out and lick along the seam. They both gasped at the erotic tingle that jolted through them at the deepening of the kiss.

Steve had kissed and been kissed before, but even that exhilarating embrace with Peggy paled in comparison to the pulse-pounding excitement of pressing his tongue between Darcy’s pillow-soft lips and tasting her. He groaned, licking along her sharp teeth and then slipping against her tongue in a slow mating of their mouths. His fingers, firm and curious, played over her throat. 

The kiss remained unhurried. Steve had waited a very long time for this moment. He would not be rushed, no matter what tomorrow might bring. This was tonight and he would be damned if he let his first time…their first time... be rushed. He determined that he would go slow. Taking his time, Steve ended the kiss. Pulling away, he smiled at the dazed look in Darcy’s eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen. Her chest was heaving and her scarf and jacket askew. Darcy let out a little whimper, a moue of disappointment on her face.

He’d done that, made her look wanton. Smiling softly, Steve caressed her cheeks and then skimmed his finger tips along her jaw and down her throat to the buttons on her blouse. He fingered the small, pearly disk before slowly slipping it through its hole.

“I’ve—Uh—I haven’t done this before.” Steve told her quietly as he unbuttoned a second button. 

“Me, neither.” Darcy gasped out as Steve let a fingertip play along the hollow of her throat. 

“Good,” he growled. He felt an intense pride knowing that she would be his and only his. Smiling, Steve kissed her. This one was not slow or tentative. It was firm and deep. Nipping her lower lip, Steve looked intently into her eyes. He blushed as he continued, “I want to take my time.” He slipped another button through its hole. He pressed his fingertips against the top of her breast bone and made soft sweeping movements downward to the gentle swell of her breasts. “I want to stroke you.” He matched his sensual words with deed. “Kiss and taste every inch of you.” She gasped and he groaned as his fingers caressed the tops of her breasts and slipped beneath the lacy edge of her bra. 

“Steve,” Darcy gasped. 

He smiled- kissing her with slow, deep strokes of his tongue into her mouth. Steve’s fingers left the tantalizing swell of her breasts and undid another button. Nipping her lower lip, he unfastened another. Alternating licking kisses and nips, he slipped the remaining buttons free. He eased back and settled on his heels to look up at the lovely picture Darcy made Her coat and scarf hung off her shoulders, restricting her movements. The red blouse opened to give him a tempting peak at the black-lace clad breasts he’d been teasing. 

Cupping her cheeks, Steve knelt up and pressed a soft, almost chaste kiss to Darcy's lips. Settling back on his heels, he ran the hands down her throat and body. Slowly, he parted the edges of her blouse, pushed it off her shoulders, and let his eyes appreciate the soft flesh being exposed. He helped her slip her arms out of the blouse and coat, pulling the items to the floor beside him. Darcy shivered and her skin prickled with goose flesh. Her hands fluttered with nervous movements to cover herself. 

“You’re beautiful,” he told her reverently. Taking her hands, he pressed kisses to her fingertips. “Let me look at you, please.”

Darcy nodded, slipping her hands from his. She fingered the collar of his white cotton tee shirt. Licking her lips she ordered quietly, “Take this off.”

“Yes, ma’am!” He grinned. Reaching back, he grasped the neck of his shirt and tugged it over his head. 

“Oh,” Darcy sighed. Steve was pleased to see her pupils blown wide with appreciation. She licked her lips and swallowed. He sat still while she let her gaze roam over his exposed chest. He was surprised when she cupped his cheeks, slipping to the floor before him and pressing her lips to his. Her kiss was more knowing than his, but she kept it slow and profound. She sucked his bottom lip between hers and pulled away. Pressing her forehead to his, she whispered, “I’ve wanted this—you, for months.”

“Me, too,” he admitted, stroking her hair away from her face. Enjoying the silky feel under his hands, he played with the heavy fall of hair. Finding the bare skin of her lower back, he urged her against him. They both gasped as her lace-covered breasts pressed into the hard plains of his chest. “I wanted you the first time I saw you.”

“You’re joking,” she laughed self consciously. “I was a mess.” 

“Yes,” Steve smiled. It was true. Her hair had been a nest of tangles and she’d been disheveled with streaks of dirt and blood on her face, having just fought her way to Jane Foster’s side. “But you looked glorious and you punched Loki in the face. It was sexy.”

“I wish I’d hit him again, now.” Darcy muttered. Steve realized mentioning Thor’s brother had dimmed the light in her blue eyes a bit. He kissed her, trying to erase the fear that thoughts of Loki recalled. 

“I wish I had done more than that,” Steve assured her. “But let’s forget about him.”

Darcy nodded and pressed her lips to Steve’s. “Let’s pretend,” she murmured, pressing her lips to the side of his throat, just beneath his ear. “He doesn’t even exist.” 

“Who?” Steve groaned, letting his head fall to the side giving Darcy access to the column of his neck. His question startled a laugh from her. Steve smiled. 

He stroked his hands up and down her back, letting his fingers play along the ridge of her spine. Ducking his head, Steve caught her mouth in an intense kiss. He trembled as Darcy’s palms slid down his chest and abdomen. Tightening his hold on her, he relished the feel of her softness under his grasping fingers. The kiss lingered, intensifying and building the passion between them.

“Wait,” he whispered. Her hands on his belt brought him out of his sensual haze. “Slow, Doll, I want to go slow…Savor every moment.”

“I don’t want to waste any more time.” she countered. Her voice strained with desire and the fear of missing out.

“It isn’t,” Steve denied. “We aren’t wasting time.” He eased away from her and stood up. Offering his hand to her, Steve helped her to her feet and then settled her onto the edge of the bed. “We have all night,” he stroked her cheek, “I want every thing…each second to last a lifetime.” 

“Me, too.”

“Good,” Steve smiled and knelt in front of her. “Trust me, Doll.”

“I do,” she sighed, pulling his hand to her face and kissing the palm sweetly. Hearing her voice her trust made his heart leap. The words sent blood thrumming through his veins and fed his need. 

“Don’t move,” Steve ordered. Pulling his hand away, he gently moved her hands to rest on the mattress at her sides. 

“Yes, sir!” She gasped when his hands settled onto her thighs.

Steve made sure that his touch could be felt through her jeans but kept the placement as innocent as possible while still arousing her desires. He stroked his hands firmly from her thighs down her legs to gently grasp her ankles. Scooting backward he pulled first one foot and then the other into his lap. Steve kneaded her calf muscles for several moments and then gently removed her shoes, one at a time.

“Steve,” Darcy growled when he rolled her socks off, one at a time. His movements were so slow and deliberate. Steve smiled and began digging his thumbs into the arches of her feet. “Steve,” she gasped. Her eyes fluttered shut and her mouth fell open as she panted in appreciation of his massage.

“Such tiny feet,” he whispered. “So, tempting.” 

She had bird-like little bones and delicate toes painted the same kissable scarlet shade as her lips. Steve split his attention. He studied her dainty feet and gauged her responses to his touches. Cupping her heel, he bent and sucked her toe between his lips. Darcy groaned, her eyes going wide. She was grasping frantically at the bedspread as he suckled the digit. 

“God,” she whimpered, shifting restlessly before him. “Hmm,” she groaned when he nipped her toes with his teeth and flicked his tongue out to taste each toe.

Pulling away with a smug grin, he reminded her, “I told you I wanted to taste all of you. Did you think I was kidding?”

“No,” she gasped. “It’s just—just I never knew my toes could feel that much.”

“Did you like it?” he asked lifting her other foot so that he could flick his tongue out to tease the toes he’d neglected earlier.

“Mmm—Yes,” she nodded.

“Good,” he murmured, voice gruff. Releasing her feet, he ordered. “Stand up.”

Darcy did as he demanded, trying not to appear too eager. They were both breathless with desire. Steve shifted his hands along the backs of her jean-clad legs. He kept the touch light and teasing at first, slipping his hands up and around so that his long fingers curved around to tease at her inner thighs. 

“Mmm,” Darcy groaned, shifting where she stood. Steve smiled, finding the thick inseams of her jeans and running his fingers up and down over the stitching, wringing another needy noise from her lips. “Steve,” Darcy hissed when his fingers brushed the juncture of her thighs. 

“So, sensitive!” He praised letting his fingers linger before curving around to cup her bottom. 

Sighing, Steve pressed his face to her belly. Smoothing his hands over her hips he gently unbuttoned her jeans and slipped the zipper down. Nuzzling the soft flesh that he exposed, Steve kissed the soft swell of skin above her black, lace panties. 

Licking his tongue around her belly button and then delving into it like he’d done her lips, Steve worked her jeans off her hips and down her legs, tapping her ankles to urge her to step free of the heavy material. Soon, she stood before him clad only in scraps of lacy, black material.

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured. 

“You’re teasing me,” she accused. 

“You’re enjoying it,” he informed her, voice smug. 

“Yes,” she nodded, smiling. 

She buried her fingers in his hair and scraped her nails against his scalp. The slight pain pulled a groan from Steve. He wanted to feel their scrape against his back. The thought of her nails biting into the muscles of his shoulders as he buried his length deep inside her forced him to his feet.

Steve wrapped her in his arms, enjoying the feel of her slight frame against his much larger one. He moved one hand to cup the back of her head and hold her head at just the perfect angle to accept his kisses. Letting his tongue delve deep Steve urged Darcy backward until the mattress pressed into her legs. Ending the kiss Steve pulled away slightly, nipping her lower lip. Letting his eyes meet Darcy’s passion-filled gaze, he slipped his hands along her back to unhook her bra. 

Easing the straps off her shoulders, Steve watched as her heavy breasts slipped from the lacy support. Without wasting a moment, Steve dropped the bra to the floor and cupped the spectacular bounty in his large hands.

“God, Darcy!” He groaned. “So, so beautiful,” Steve praised, dipping his head and pressing his lips to the creamy mounds. He licked at the marks left by the tight material to sooth away any discomfort. He took his time enjoying her. Darcy cried out when he finally suckled one of her nipples into his mouth. Her fingers tangled in his hair and she clutched him to her breast. He worshiped her breasts until she pulled at his hair.

“Please,” Darcy cried out in need. “More, please. I need more.” Steve felt primal pride when she begged him for more. Her legs gave out when he scraped his teeth gently against her nipple. He released the tight bud and gave it a gentle flick of his tongue. Steve laid Darcy out across his bed. Following her down, Steve covered her, pressing his chest to hers and pressing a thigh between hers.

Darcy gasped as his jeans-clad thigh pressed against her core. Steve didn’t push against her the way he wanted, afraid of hurting her. Darcy didn’t seem to mind as she rubbed wantonly against his leg, demanding the friction she needed. 

“Please,” She was gasping and begging as she writhed. 

“So good, Doll,” Steve encouraged, smoothing her hair and raining kisses over her lips, throat and shoulders. “Want you to feel so good.” She rubbed against him rhythmically, eyes glassy and dark with arousal. Steve pinched one of her nipples just enough to startle a gasp from her lips. “Gonna taste you after you come for me. Going to strip you bare and make you scream.” His guttural whisper was all it took to push her over the edge.

“Ste—Steve!” She cried out, arching her back as she flew apart in his arms. 

Steve lifted his head, watching as she groaned and shivered through her orgasm. Her skin was flushed, her nipples hard against his chest, and her hair a libidinous tangle. Her moist heat pressed against his thigh and lit a licentious fire in the pit of his stomach. 

“God, Doll!” Steve kissed her lips gently, reverent. “That was gorgeous.” 

Nuzzling her cheek with his nose, Steve pressed his lips to the tender flesh beneath her ear and worked his way down her body. Sidetracked by her full breasts, Steve palmed the pale mounds- massaging and teasing as his lips supped at her nipples. He shifted so that his jean-clad hips were cradled between her splayed thighs. 

Darcy’s fingers stroked his face, urging him to meet her eyes as he suckled at her breast. Blinking his eyes open he met her passion-drugged gaze and rejoiced at the emotions he found there. Steve pushed up and kissed her deeply. 

“I need you,” she whispered against his lips when he ended the kiss. 

“I know,” he agreed, pressing his forehead to hers. “I need you, too.”

“Then,” she murmured, letting her hands trail down his chest to the button of his jeans.

“No,” Steve denied. “Not yet.”

“Steve,” she sighed, but he could tell she already knew he would not relent. This was their night. He would not be rushed, and as impatient as Darcy was neither would she. She cupped his cheeks as he began to pull away and shimmy down her body once more. “I love you.” 

Steve felt his chest tighten and his eyes burn. Afraid she would see the pain her words caused, he took her mouth in a plundering kiss that tasted of love and grief. Then, Steve saw tears on her cheeks. It hurt her just as much to say the words as it did for him to hear them. Realizing this, Steve wiped her tears from her face and whispered reverently, “I love you, too.”

It was Darcy’s turn to kiss him then. This time the taste of the kiss was sweeter with the shared admission of love and saltier with combined grief. Not wanting their night marked by negative emotion any more than it already was, Steve nipped at her lip and proceeded to kiss down her body. He was rougher this time. Darcy gloried in the firm stroke of his hands and the feel of his sharp teeth.

Steve sucked marks into the pale skin below her clavicles. He scraped his teeth against the fleshy mound of her breasts and marked her there, too. Another mark found a home on the rounded flesh under her belly button. Moving until he was kneeling between her pale thighs, Steve reveled in the fervid responses of Darcy’s body. Meeting her sultry gaze, Steve curled his fingers around the waistband of her panties. 

Darcy’s skin trembled beneath the backs of his fingers as he eased the lace off her hips. His body demanded swift relief, his cock throbbing as he thought of her tight, wet heat. Groaning, he hooked his hands under her knees. He pressed her legs together and back toward her chest so he could remove her panties. Instead of returning them to the bed he parted her legs and hooked her ankles on his shoulders.

Smiling down at Darcy and stroking her legs reverently, Steve pressed kisses to her ankles. Shifting her legs apart he licked at the backs of her thighs. Grasping her knees in his large hands he pressed them open. Suppressing a groan Steve lightly stroked his hands over the satin skin of her thighs. 

“I’ve waited a lifetime for you.” His voice was thick with emotion as he memorized every line and curve of Darcy spread before him. 

“Steve,” Darcy gasped, eyes wide. Her skin flushed with a mixture of desire and apprehension. 

“Shh, shh!” He soothed. “Shh, gonna taste you now. You smell so good.” Steve leaned in and pressed a kiss to the inside of her knee and then lathed his tongue up her thigh until his nose was nuzzled by the moist thatch of curls covering her sex. “You are everything I ever dreamed of,” Steve whispered the words like a benediction against her skin.

Scraping his teeth on the spot he sucked the pale skin of her thigh into his mouth. One last mark for her to wear tomorrow. It was selfish and primal, but Steve would not take back even these bits of carnal possession. They had tonight. Tomorrow, whatever happened, Darcy would bear the marks of him on her body.

Darcy was gasping and writhing beneath him and he smiled. So far, he had given her pleasure. He hoped to give her even more. Slipping his hands under her thighs, Steve wrapped his arms around them and held her legs open. This exposed her pink sex to his gaze. He felt his mouth begin to water at the scent of her. He had never done this before. His experience was from books and bawdy tails from Bucky and the Commandos. He hoped he had learned enough to make it good for her. 

Brushing his nose with tentative strokes through the moist curls, Steve looked up and found Darcy with her head lifted so she could watch him and her fists clutching the bed covers. Steve smiled gently and petted her thighs. Keeping his eyes on hers, Steve leaned in and flicked his tongue out to taste her. “Mmm,” he hummed before pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her sex. 

“Oh, God!” Darcy gasped, clutching at his head. Falling back onto the pillow, Darcy panted as he licked her in exploration. She keened when he found her clitoris and Steve laughed in appreciation when his efforts started to payoff. He suckled gently at the distended nub until Darcy yanked his head away by the hair. She was begging again, her body flushed bright red and her legs shaking. “Please, oh, please!”

“Darcy,” he groaned. 

Steve gently pressed a finger tip against her opening. It slipped inside easily, but he could feel how tight she was around the digit. He worked it into her for a few minutes before he added a second. Darcy arched up off the bed when he buried the second finger to the hilt beside the first. She whimpered. Steve froze, fingers buried inside her. Leaning forward, he licked at her swollen clitoris gently, over and over. Soon, her legs were trembling again and she rolled her hips against his open-mouthed kisses. 

Keeping with her rhythm, Steve urged her toward a second climax, his fingers pumping to and fro within her clenching sex. Darcy screamed in release, her back arched off the bed and body clutching at Steve’s fingers. Steve growled, lapping at her with renewed vigor. He pressed a gentle kiss to Darcy’s belly when she relaxed back into the bed.

Pulling his fingers from her tight sheath, Steve kissed his way up her body. He was nuzzling her throat when he felt Darcy’s urgent hands tugging at his pants. Pushing himself up and away from her, Steve stood from the bed and quickly unfastened his jeans. Needing to escape the strangle hold his boxer briefs and jeans had on his cock, Steve thrust them off his hips in one swift motion. 

Darcy, not one to lay docile after the pleasure he had given her, knelt in the center of the bed reaching for him. Steve crawled onto the mattress and wrapped her in his arms, needing to feel her skin against his. He nearly came undone when she wrapped her tiny hand around his thick erection. 

“Darce,” he growled, letting his head fall back. He had to grit his teeth to keep from tossing her to the bed and burying himself as deep as her body would allow. 

“Steve,” she murmured. She pressed open-mouthed kisses to his throat and began working her way down his muscled chest. He groaned when she scraped her teeth over his nipple. With his hands into her hair, Steve tilted her head and took her mouth in a heated kiss. Easing her backward onto the pillows, he settled between her thighs.

“Oh, God!” They groaned in unison as her moist heat cradled his thick length. Steve intensified their kiss, thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth. Darcy rolled her hips and he thrust in sync with her movements, letting his cock slip and slide along the moist lips of her sex. 

“Feels good,” he growled between kisses. “You are so hot…need you, Doll.”

“Yes,” Darcy panted. “Yes, please!”

Gentling the kiss, Steve pulled back until he was braced on one elbow. Sliding his other hand down, he guided his cock to her entrance, the moist heat kissing the head as he pressed forward. She was tight. Steve fingered her clitoris as he eased slowly deeper. There was pain and pleasure in her eyes as he worked his way inside her.

“Steve,” she whimpered. “Please.”

“Almost,” he pressed a kiss to her brow. “Shh, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Just do it,” Darcy begged. 

“Shh, shh!” He soothed. “Relax, Doll.” Her tight heat was nearly too much for him when his entire length was finally inside her. Gasping out his adoration and pressing heated kisses to her lips and throat, Steve gloried in her body. 

Ignoring his body’s demands to move, Steve gently cupped Darcy’s face. She was beautiful. Her hair a riotous mess of sweat and tangles. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glassy with passion for him and him alone. He was home inside Darcy. He would be damned if he didn’t wish he had made her his months ago, savoring each moment. Now, they had this night and little else. Emotion tightened his chest and throat as he pressed a loving kiss to her lips while she adjusted to his intrusion.

“I love you,” he whispered as he thrust, trying to give her the love they deserved before it was too late. His heart was a shattered mess and his body was wrecked with overwhelming pleasure. It was too much for one man. Soon their bodies were thrusting together, Darcy’s pelvis lifting to meet his desperate hips as he tried to infuse himself deep inside her. “Love you,” her words as desperate as his. 

Feeling his body straining, Steve wrapped his arms around her and settled his full weight into her while pressing his face against her throat. Steve could not keep rhythm as his body found pleasure for the first time, maybe the last time, inside Darcy.

“Darcy,” he cried out. His seed filled her. They hadn’t used a condom. 

It was selfish of him, but they both knew what waited for them in the morning. Loki’s betrayal of Asgard and Midgard would bring Wanda’s nightmare vision to them all. Thanos would not show mercy and joining him was unthinkable. Steve rolled them until he was beneath Darcy, still held tight inside her heat and cradling her to his chest. She clutched him tight with frantic arms. Her tears wet his chest. 

“Shh, Darcy,” he soothed. “Don’t cry.”

“Not tonight,” she nodded. Lifting her face from his chest, she leaned in and kissed him. 

“No,” he agreed, “Not tonight.”


End file.
